


Awareness

by Souliebird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batdad, Drabble, Fluff, I wrote this on my phone on the bus that is how obsessed I am, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Bruce a surprisingly long time to notice the lack of sound coming from Tim’s room each night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awareness

It takes Bruce a surprisingly long time to notice the lack of sound coming from Tim’s room each night. To be fair, as of late, Bruce has been going to bed as Tim is waking up, so it is not with neglect Bruce has not heard the pacing of feet that normally echo through the hall at night.

But Bruce is exhausted that night, to a point where even he can’t function, and climbs the stairs, first to the Manor, then to the second floor. It hasn’t been an hour since he last saw Tim, so the lack of foot steps, the sounds of Tim coming down from his adrenaline, but succumbing to his insomnia, is more than concerning.

He has heard the rants from Tim, that he hates this time of night, that his mind won’t work and he can’t focus on anything but walking in circles until his sleep medication kicks in.

Bruce makes his way to Tim’s room and pushes open the door without knocking. He starts to smile at the mop of black hair peeking from beneath the covers, but stops himself and allows a scowl to form.

The figure under the covers is too large to be Tim, too large to be one person in his son’s bed. Bruce steps forward and sucks in a sharp breath.

Jason Todd is laying next to Tim, his distinct white streak of hair standing out in the sea of black. Jason is curled protectively around Tim’s slim frame, with his face buried into Tim’s neck.

They are both asleep.

They both look peaceful.

Bruce swallows his anger and confusion and he leaves the room, ignores his exhaustion and returns to the Cave.

At breakfast, Bruce sees the bags under Tim’s eyes are not as dark, that Tim looks rested. Happy.

Tim doesn’t mention Jason and neither does Bruce.

When the alarm trips later, after they have returned from patrol and Tim has gone upstairs, Bruce checks the cameras to see Jason crossing the grounds like a shadow.

Bruce resets the security and returns to his work.


End file.
